Desire
by blueandblack
Summary: Thirty-seven 100 word drabbles all based on the prompt 'Desire'. Features a wide range of characters and pairings - nearly all canon ships are represented, as well as Jacob/Leah, Carlisle/Rosalie, Jasper/Bella and Rosalie/Leah.


Miles And Miles, Jacob/Bella

--

After the first kiss – the one Bella _hated_ because how _dare he_ and she _so did not_ kiss him back thank you very much…

After the first kiss Bella found it hard to even think of Jacob.

It was the anger, and it was… she hated how well she remembered the way he'd grabbed her, nervous but _determined,_ hands burning through her shirt, mouth pressing rough and wet at hers, and when he drew breath, his eyes were dark with desire, with the knowledge that if she let him, he would take this too far, miles and miles too far...

--

Knots, Sam/Emily/Leah

--

Imprinting. Sam has learned not to think too deeply about it.

In the beginning he tried to intellectualize it, ended up in knots, wishing he could rip his heart out, throw it away.

_Not love. That doesn't happen at first sight._

Desire.

Emily is desire. 

And yet, when he closed his eyes tight, gritted his teeth, a buried truth screamed out inside him.

_Leah is more desirable._

Fastest, funniest, bright, burning, and the time she snuck out at midnight, threw stones at my window, we ended up naked on the beach and…

Sam has learned not to think about it.

--

The Ache, Sam/Leah

--

She still wants him. After _everything_ Leah still wants Sam, and it terrifies him to know it.

Leah tries to hide her desire, has cruel jokes ready for when she feels _those_ thoughts coming on.

Sometimes she's too late, and he's the first person to tune in because it's like someone calling your name.

_Sam! Sam. Muscles popping tight against his skin and I'm staring down at him while I'm moving slow like honey, and he's biting his lip, it's so fucking beautiful, I – _

Sam tears himself from Leah's mind. She phases, runs home.

The ache fades quickly, for him.

--

From What I've Tasted, Jacob/Bella

--

_From what I've tasted of desire…_

The truth is that Bella hasn't tasted much.

All lip, gentle-dry when he kisses her, the sweetness lies within him and her tongue twitches –

(_Stay_, stay, be good.)

Bella has tasted a lot of frustration and safety, but she's still waiting on desire, real, wild, free-falling want with _have_ just a step, a stumble, a skin-on-skin away.

She'll have to wait till her body is iced to match his.

For now, what she has tasted of desire hasn't been Edward at all.

(Slick-burn, quick-raw, _more_.)

_… I hold with those who favor fire._

_--_

Set In Stone

--

Vampires love unconditionally, irrevocably.

_Unconditionally, irrevocably… Words from another time, they cut and tease…_

The first person a vampire takes into their heart is the only person they will ever keep there. All things passion, sweetness and desire are reserved for that other and that other alone.

But what if your soul is split when the venom sets it in stone?

_Do you ache like this forever?_

Should have waited till I couldn't feel the soft burn of him…

Bella presses her hand to the useless thing in her chest. She knows she would have been waiting a long time.

--

An Easy Sacrifice, Garrett/Kate

--

After a week in Denali Garrett is proudly calling himself 'Veg-o-vamp', 'V-man', or his personal favorite 'King Vegetable'.

Kate groans, giggles when his back is turned, lets him spin back around and catch her in the act.

He relinquished it quickly and with a smile – human blood, rich, heady, the ultimate pleasure in this life, and she feels a strange fluttering of pride, excitement bordering on fear when she thinks _He gave that up for me, no questions asked._

It's an easy sacrifice. Garrett finds that his desire for human blood pales in comparison to his desire for Kate.

--

Desire, Marcus/Didyme

--

Desire does not exist for Marcus.

Didyme took it with her when she went, all of it.

Not just the sweet pooling in his mouth at the sight of her milk-white collarbone, a slender arm that reached out to call him to her naked body, _Marcus, love, I'm waiting…_

He doesn't crave blood like he used to. A human being could spill thickly at his lips, he would turn away if he was already sated. He feeds only to function, to live in a manner of speaking.

He doesn't even covet death. Oblivion will not bring her back to him.

--

Look Up, Out, Edward/Bella

--

Bella Swan was never one for giggling over boys.

It wasn't that teenage hormones passed her by, she had desires.

It was just that her great loves lived in the pages of the classics, some of them in lines and rhymes she built herself, daydreaming word-pictures while her friends gossiped and squealed.

Edward Cullen was the first person to make her look up from her book, look outside herself.

He caught her eyes in his, trapped forever, screamed out to her without saying a word.

Real or a sweet, wild fiction, Bella had never wanted anyone like she wanted him.

--

It's Time, Jacob/Bella

--

After the wedding Jacob decides it's time to lose his fucking virginity.

_Yeah, I know I don't need to specify, but I will anyway. I'm losing my_ fucking _virginity._

He drives to Seattle, buys a beer in the first bar that will serve him without ID. It's crawling with girls, and soon they're crawling all over him.

It would be so easy...

Except he doesn't _want_ any of them, even the pretty ones…

The thought of being with anyone but Bella stings at his eyes.

Jacob leaves, hiding his face, thinking bitterly _Maybe when he bites her I'll get laid._

_--_

Fall, Jump, Jasper/Bella

--

It's like standing at a precipice, peering down on a bile-ripping lurch, whispering _Please god don't let me fall_, right before you jump.

Ever since The Incident, Jasper can't get Bella out of his mind.

In Denali he is sick at heart. Edward is too grieved to hear him.

When they return to Forks, he is terrified – _Please god don't let me fall._ Edward's mind is too full of sweet relief to register it.

Jasper watches Bella, desire pounding ugly and perverse inside him, thinks _Please god don't let me bite her._

(Kiss her, touch her, make her mine.)

_--_

Silent Fear, Carlisle/Rosalie

--

When his plan failed, Carlisle was dismayed. He badgered Edward, asking "What happened? What is she thinking?"

Edward would only shrug, say "I'm not what she desires", sometimes add "Leave it be, Carlisle."

He told only the barest bones of the truth to protect them all - himself, the only family he knew.

When Rose threw her arms around Carlisle, called him her hero, he cradled her to him like a child and Edward read the fatherly pride in his mind. Esme looked on fondly.

That was as it should be.

Edward lived in silent fear till Rosalie found Emmett.

--

The Only Desire, Edward/Bella

--

Edward felt the outlines of long-lost human urges, like phantom pains where limbs are lost his mind tricked him into thinking he might vomit, cry hot, sick tears, fall to his knees into blackness. Impossible things felt possible set against the horror of her broken body, venom racing, quick fevered bites like swallowing thickened air…

He wouldn't trade it. Bella's change was the worst experience of Edward's existence and he was glad. He couldn't have borne having _enjoyed_ taking her heartbeat. At least this way he could look back, know that the only desire he had was to save her.

--

Mistake I, Jacob/Leah

--

Jacob had always been beautiful, and there was a certain wildness, a near-brutal passion that set him apart, made him intensely desirable.

It was worse now that he was alpha, almost unbearable, and it wasn't long before Leah realized her mistake in switching packs. Okay so she got away from Sam, from those old aches and humiliations, but now it was just the three of them – her, her kid brother and this guy she wanted to shove against the nearest tree and…

In such a small pack, thoughts were obscenely clear, and it was hell keeping them to herself.

--

Mistake II, Jacob/Leah

--

Leah's mistake in switching packs turned out to be greater than she had first thought.

She was close to Jacob just long enough for her heart to catch up with the rest of her body, to start pounding in time with the throbbing in the pit of her stomach.

It wasn't just desire anymore. She was in love with him.

Her shock was irrational. He was everything she'd adored in Sam, then so much more.

And then he imprinted on the vampire baby and Leah was in agony, because he didn't want her, and worse, because he wasn't_ Jacob _anymore.

--

Assumptions I, Emmett/Rosalie

--

Everyone assumed Rosalie and Emmett were really, _really_ into having sex. Well, assumed wouldn't be quite fair, it was an impression that was somewhat cultivated after all. And there again, _impression, cultivated…_ It's not as though it was entirely untrue, they certainly enjoyed each other, especially in those first years together.

But they weren't the lust-crazed pair their family thought they were. Emmett was just, well, loud, and Rosalie had a bad, bitter habit of recalling their exploits around Edward, perhaps embellishing here and there, maybe even inventing a scene or two, some wild, wanton act, all decadence and desire.

--

Assumptions II, Jasper/Alice

--

Everyone assumed Alice and Jasper _made love._ And they were right, it was all about love for them, that was a sweet truth they couldn't escape if they wanted to, not even in the wildest throes of passion and desire.

But there _were_ throes, however quiet. Jasper whispered things, sometimes very, very dirty things, but he always whispered, soft, slick, smooth at her skin. Alice mostly communicated with her eyes and her hands, and, well, other parts of her anatomy.

They were good at protecting that intimacy around Edward, cloaking it in memories of chaste kisses and _I love you's._

--

Exploration I, Rosalie/Leah

--

Rosalie never dreamed she'd be into women.

She had been brought up with the old-fashioned values that were current in her youth and having those kinds of thoughts was, well, just not right.

She rolled her eyes.

_A sin? I'm a vampire murderess, God already hates me. Still, a woman is one thing, but a _bitch?

Frankly Rosalie was a little appalled at herself.

She sighed.

There was no denying it. Every time she looked at Leah, her brown soft limbs stretching out in the sun, a smirk on her reddish lips…

She had a strange, new desire to _explore. _

_--_

Exploration II, Rosalie/Leah

--

"Mind if I have one of those?"

Leah eyed the breaker of her solitude sceptically. "You want a smoke?"

Rosalie smiled her prettiest smile. "Well, we can't really eat or drink – except blood obviously – but if we can speak, our lungs should be able to manage a cigarette. And it's not as though it will kill me."

She nudged Leah lightly, and the fleeting warmth shot through her body. Leah's smirk followed it, a sweet aftershock.

Rose lit a cigarette and it burned like desire. She bit her lip. Under a haze of smoke, the smell wasn't so bad.

--

Exploration III, Rosalie/Leah

--

"Jesus, Rose, you stink!"

Rosalie stiffened.

_He noticed the smell? But I only talked to her, it's not like I even - _

"Shut up," she snapped. "It's not my fault the boss decided to turn this place into a home for wayward wolves."

Emmett shook his head, sniffed again. "Baby, have you been smoking?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to give me an ironic lecture about it?"

He laughed. "No, just… you seem strange lately. Are you alright?"

Rosalie sighed, kissed him and apologized for the taste of her tongue.

"I'm fine, I'm just… a little restless, I suppose."

--

Exploration IV, Rosalie/Leah

--

Emmett listened.

_Restless._

He began surprising Rose with random gifts, big things, small things, sweet things and very, _very_ naughty things.

She was touched, truly, and when he touched her it was pleasure beyond words.

And yet, she still couldn't get Leah Clearwater out of her mind, the way she glowed in the sun, subtle and natural, all health and gently rippling vitality and a heart that beat in time with the pulse of the earth…

Rosalie loved Emmett. But something inside her yearned to see that red-brown flesh unveiled, to hold it against herself, be lost in that heat…

--

Exploration V, Rosalie/Leah

--

Rosalie smoked with Leah every night for three weeks.

Leah was surprised at how little she minded the unlikely company. She was even more surprised to find herself talking to Jacob and casually referring to Rosalie as a "friend".

Rose told her story in nervous fits and starts. Soon Leah had tears in her eyes and an unfamiliar desire to reach out, touch, comfort, because this girl never wanted to be a monster either, and there are worse horrors to be suffered than a broken heart.

She rubbed surreptitiously at her eyes, lit another cigarette, kept her hands to herself.

--

Exploration VI, Rosalie/Leah

--

One night Rosalie told Leah she was beautiful.

Leah blinked. "What? I mean… thanks?"

Rose smiled, bit her lip to break it, looked away muttering "You are."

Leah shoved her half-smoked cigarette into the ashtray, stood up with an awkward "Night!"

She wasn't sure why she was taking the compliment so embarrassingly badly. Maybe it was just that it was ridiculous coming from the most perfectly formed woman in the world. It felt like a mockery, and yet… it felt too serious at the same time.

One step, two, three. She felt a cold hand on her arm. "Wait."

--

Exploration VII, Rosalie/Leah

--

Leah turned slowly, like she was scared she might see bared teeth and blood-red eyes.

All she saw was the perfect mask, pure white, wide-set topaz, full lips dusted pink.

"Yeah?" she choked out, not quite able to manage the rest _I'm waiting, you can let go of me now._

Rosalie didn't say a word, just inched and swayed till her breath fanned coolly against Leah's face, sick-rough sweetness, all smoke and venom.

Then her lips were pressed to Leah's burning cheek, tripping lightly to her mouth, slim cold fingers in her black hair like a dream, like a nightmare…

--

Exploration VIII, Rosalie/Leah

--

A sharp push and Rosalie was on the ground.

Leah wiped harshly at her mouth. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she snarled. "I don't care if you like girls, whatever, just stick to your own fucking species, okay? _Fuck._"

Rose shuddered with a dry sob, whispered "I'm sorry."

Leah stared at her for a while, trying to understand what the hell had just happened. "It's… cool. Just… I'll see you later."

She ran for the shadows and Rosalie wrapped her arms around herself, tried to spit the kiss away.

The taste was damaging, poisoning, _wrong._

She wanted more.

--

Exploration IX, Rosalie/Leah

--

Leah didn't come back to the house for weeks. She had planned to just stay away forever, but one night when she was smoking in the woods by herself, she remembered Rosalie's sad story, heard her saying _I'm trapped in this body I despise, no warmth, no room to grow. I'm trapped in it. It won't even break._

Leah pressed her own too-hot hand to her heart, felt its steady thrum, and she thought maybe she understood what had happened.

When she showed up like she'd never been gone, started smoking on the porch again, Rosalie didn't dare join her.

--

Exploration X, Rosalie/Leah

--

Leah watched Rosalie work in the garden, strong fingers digging in the dirt, planting things that would grow.

The sun was swathed in cloud, and she looked almost like a normal girl with pearly powder shimmering on her skin.

"I know why you did it," Leah said. "I'm the opposite of you… like… the anti-dote?"

Rosalie turned, met her gaze. "You can't _cure_ me. _Nothing can._" She shook away a wave of desperation. "I was just exploring, it's not - "

"Then you want me to negate you," Leah whispered, awe-struck.

Rosalie's eyes widened, the desire licked inside her.

_Yes._

_--_

Insecurity I, Edward/Bella

--

It's easy for someone like Bella to convince herself that Edward doesn't want her, that he cares for her, even loves her, just not like _that._

She's already there _before_ Alice lets slip about the Denali's "special relationships" with humans.

Alice sees her mistake, backtracks. "It's different though. When the vampire's female. Obviously."

Bella nods like she agrees, _obviously._

But now while Edward sings her to sleep she panics, because maybe actually having sex is different, but there are other things they could do, things he'd _need_ to be doing if he wanted her, loved her like she does him…

--

Insecurity II, Edward/Bella

--

Eventually Alice tells Edward what she told Bella, describes the look on her face as she absorbed it.

He doesn't need to read Bella's mind to know what she's thinking, and the absolute untruth of it breaks his heart.

That night he doesn't sing. It panics Bella even _more_ till he speaks in a low voice.

"Bella do you realize much I desire you? I'll go mad with it one day, truly."

Bella's breath catches when he runs his fingers along her bare arm. "The blood?"

"No. Not the blood. You. You have no idea how much I want you…"

--

Insecurity III, Edward/Bella

--

_He wants me. Like _that._ He just said it, didn't he? And he wouldn't lie. Why would he lie? He wants me._

Bella swallows, wriggles closer to Edward, can't quite look him in the eye when she whispers "Show me."

He brings his hand to her cheek, his touch cool at her fierce blush, and there's an ache in his golden eyes when he says "Oh love, if I could… I think about it too much… touching you, tasting every inch of your skin, having… having all of you."

A short gasp falls from Bella's lips with another "Show me."

--

Insecurity IV, Edward/Bella

--

When Edward shakes his head, Bella feels a sharp stab in her chest, doesn't quite catch herself before she lets a rather pathetic _Please_ escape.

He sighs. "I want to Bella, so much. There's only one thing I want more."

She opens her mouth and Edward feels the words coming, can't help but chuckle. "No. Not the blood."

His amusement fades fast. "I need to protect you Bella."

"I know," she whispers, and the tears in her eyes are all embarrassment at what's coming next. "We can't have… _everything,_ I know, but… there are still things you could… show me."

--

Insecurity V, Edward/Bella

--

Edward's eyes widen and Bella could swear they're glowing in the dark.

"Bella?" he asks softly.

She rolls her eyes, rolls over to hide the utter mortification on her face.

Then… nothing happens. She keeps expecting him to say her name, turn her back around, apologize and _explain,_ oh God she'll _die_ if he feels like he has to explain again…

Nothing happens.

Then suddenly his hand is on her back, brushing her hair away from cotton and skin with a cool, broken flutter…

It takes Bella a moment to realize he's trembling, and by that time, she is too.

--

The First Time I, Carlisle/Esme

--

The first time Carlisle kisses Esme, he is what some might call gentle – after all, he is a gentleman - what others might call tentative – his strange, jagged existence has hitherto kept him from _things like this._

For weeks he is all confusion. Then one bright morning he finds her in the garden, picks a daisy, tucks it behind her ear, fingers brushing the sparkle of her skin.

Esme smiles, ducks her lovely head, looks up into his eyes.

Carlisle tells her he loves her, he adores her, she is his heart's desire.

His lips catch hers, quiet and sweet.

--

The First Time II, Carlisle/Esme

--

The first time Carlisle and Esme make love it is approximately fifteen minutes since their first kiss.

Edward is close by when they kiss, close enough to hear the joy in Carlisle's mind. He smiles to himself for a moment before he hears Esme's thoughts…

Edward gapes. Then he bolts.

Seconds later Carlisle and Esme burst through the door, his shirt already half off, her skirt bunched up at her waist.

Carlisle isn't being gentle or quiet anymore, but he's still sweet, and when he rips her blouse open he apologizes, adds "You're the most beautiful thing in the world."

--

The First Time III, Carlisle/Esme

--

Carlisle moves inside her quick and smooth, and Esme steals his line when she says "This is the first time I've done this," head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted like there were more words but she lost them in her bliss.

Carlisle slows for a moment, his brow creases.

"But you bore a child, I don't - "

Esme laughs like a freed bird sings. "This is the first time I've _wanted_ it. You're the only man I've ever desired."

Carlisle's heart surges wildly with the rest of him when she says it again "This is the… first… time."

--

Two Days I, Jacob/Bella

--

When Bella came to tell Jacob they'd set a date, he felt the life drain out of him like Cullen was sucking at _his_ neck.

"When?" he asked hoarsely, breath ripped out through the gaping wound at his throat, he was bleeding, he was _bleeding._

"Two days," she whispered, turning to leave, arms crossed, nursing an impossible sadness.

Jacob clutched at her waist. "Stop! Please. Can I kiss you? _Please?_ One last time?"

She shook her head _No._

Bella couldn't feel that again, the surging, gasping, heart beating madly into his…

_No._

Two days and those desires would be dead.

--

Two Days II, Jacob/Bella

--

"Why not? What's the harm in it?"

Jacob caught up with her at her car.

_Car_, not truck.

"It's not fair to…" Bella broke off, squeezed her eyes shut tight, said softly "I don't know," meant _I don't know if I can deny you this and I don't know what the harm is now, because two days, two days, but I'm_ scared.

Jacob touched her face lightly. He was shaking, but it didn't herald the wolf.

"Bells, please. Two days and I'll be the only one who gives a shit."

She shook her head. "I'm scared that you won't be."

--

Two Days III, Jacob/Bella

--

Jacob stroked Bella's cheeks, spoke low and lulling.

"But they forget, eventually, right? And in the meantime, there's the burning, then the bloodlust. Should keep you busy, honey."

Bella's sigh bubbled with tears. "No, I mean, if I…"

She stared up into his eyes, dark, wide, wanting, lips parted, because he was _panting_ from the exertion of this pain, from pain and…

Suddenly the desire was too strong.

Bella surged upward, pressed her body to his, opened her mouth to taste him, to let him taste her, thought dimly _If I do this I'll have to set a new date. _


End file.
